Already Home
by raurashipper
Summary: She always used to say she would never date a famous musician; she couldn't bear the thought of him around the world with the groupies, and the access to everything he wanted. But then again, you never expect that the person you're destined to be with just happens to be one. Raura. Estabilished Relationship. One Shot that may become a Two.


**A/N: Due to the lack of inspiration for How We Fell In Love and this idea never leaving my head giving my sudden obsession with the song "Already Home" by A Great Big World, I give you this with the hopeful compensation you won't be that mad at me for not updating. And hey you never know if a one shot will magically become a two shot.**

* * *

"Two more months Laura… Two more months and you'll see him again…" She whispered to herself.

She always used to say she would never date a famous musician; she couldn't bear the thought of him around the world with the groupies, and the access to everything he wanted.

But then again, you never expect that the person you're destined to be with just happens to be one.

Life plays tricks on you, that's what she believes he is, he's as trick of life, but he's an amazing trick life pulled on her, one she wants to keep forever.

She's lost in thought when she feels her phone warning she has a new text.

_"If only New York wasn't so far away… I wish I was there with you, love you to the moon and back. Xx Ross."_

She replies in matter of seconds, and she's not even sure what's she's writing because she's smiling so wide even though it also hurts.

_"Hey, home alone is nothing if I have you right here in thought. I love you so much Shor. Only two months left. Xx Laur."_

_"I know, I'm still counting the days until I'm home. Sleep tight princess. I'd rather be there next to you, promise you'll wait for me."_

_"Like you would let me get away, no city gets in our way, I'll always wait for you. Even if it's hard to commit to a world famous person. Goodnight Rockstar. Love you more than gogurt."_

_"I love you more than Hawaiian bread. Xx"_

She stops answering because it's late in New York and she knows how exhausted he must be.

She just wishes he was home, but life has a funny way of taking its course, and she'll accept it, because she knows he'll come back.

It's been a week, since she last saw his face, he's been so busy that he hadn't even had the time to facetime her, only quick phone calls here and there.

She tries hard not to freak out and run to the phone whenever it rings, she never calls because she's afraid she'll interrupt some interview or rehearsals, so she just waits and keeps herself busy playing the piano and reading some scripts.

She's not expecting anyone, so she jumps a little when she hears the doorbell while she's in the middle of a piano piece.

She's a mess, her hair is in a bun and she's wearing sweat shorts and one of Ross's shirts.

Her knees get weak and her eyes fill with tears when she looks at him. When she sees his bags and one of his guitars and his smile… His beautiful smile, and the sun is shining in his blonde locks and she can't bring herself to believe he's actually there at the door of their apartment.

"Please tell me I've not gone mentally crazy and started hallucinating with your face because if I am, my brain is trying to kill me right now." She closes her eyes and she's sure she's shaking everywhere because everything seems to be moving even if she's still like a rock.

She hears him chuckle and that's when she's sure he's there, he's actually there.

"I will kiss you everywhere in the face as soon as you open your eyes, I am not joking I'm controlling myself right now, so look at me, you're not crazy I'm here Laur." She hears him say and she smiles and she slowly opens her eyes, peeking first just to be sure he's still there.

As soon as she open eyes he grabs her by the waist, pulls her close and starts kissing her everywhere, all over her cheeks, her jaw her forehead her nose, until he came to a stop and he just looked her in the eyes for a moment until she nodded her head and then he crashes his lips into hers and she's almost sure she passed out, because it feels like it's something out of this world.

He's still holding her in place when he pulls back and looks at her in a way she can't quite describe. But he's smiling like a head over heels idiot and she knows she shouldn't call him that because she's sure her face mirrors his.

"Hey…" He whispers.

She jumps just a little; just enough for him to grab her by the legs and her face goes instantly to the crook of his neck as her legs tangle around his waist, and she smiles to herself because he still smells so like him and to her that's like home. He holds her tight because he knows he's holding his whole world and how fragile the world really is.

"How? When? Why? For how long? Did you like run aw…" He interrupts her with the sound of his laugh and she realizes how much she's screwed when he leaves again.

"How about we don't think about that right now? Let's just enjoy the moment, I'm here you're right there, I have not seen your pretty face for almost 2 months now and I still have two more to go, so please, just please, kiss me before I start singing John Mayer again?" She laughs because that's always he reason, whenever she doesn't kiss him he just starts shouting random John Mayer lyrics to her, and it's just as weird as it seems, but it's Ross what would you expect anyway?

She looks him in the eyes for a moment, she just decides to take it all in once again, to memorize the way his eyes look when he looks at her, and his smile, and his laugh, because sometimes she fears she'll forget the little details of him that she loves the most, because sometimes he's away for so long.

"I love you." She whispers leaning in.

"I love you more." He whispers and then he closes the small gap between them.

The kiss is slow, but passionate. They take their time, because who cares when he's leaving? He's right here, kissing her, telling he loves her. She knows he'll leave, but he's home, they don't care if they have so little time together, to them the little they have together is an eternity.

He starts heading to the bedroom, and she smiles into the kiss because it's like he never left.

He smiles into the kiss, because he doesn't ask for much of her, but she still gives him everything, and he knows she sometimes feels scared and alone, but then again he's already home.


End file.
